


Binnie Growing up

by Stegosaurus104



Category: ASTRO - Fandom, 아스트로
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaurus104/pseuds/Stegosaurus104





	Binnie Growing up

Today was the day. Finally. It's 4 am, but its never too early. I can't sleep in when today is the day. I might as well watch some videos because I still have to wait until Mom wakes up. I can't contain how excited I am for today. 

Today I get to see my favorite Kpop group live at a concert. Mom finally allowed me to get tickets. She was reluctant at first because I am a boy and it's "strange" but I begged and begged anyway.

We were leaving at 8:30 this morning to drive there. Only four and a half hours left.

~~~~

"Good morning Mom! Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Almost honey, let me put your breakfast on the table and put my stuff together and then we can go."

I ate the cereal as fast as I could. "Ready now?"

"Yes, go get in the car. I got in the back and sat in my car seat. Mom came and put my seat belt on. 

~~~~

Finally, we were there, the whole place looked amazing, the building was giant and there were tons of people waiting outside.

"Now. Binnie, while we are here, you have to stay by my side and hold my hand the whole time. I don't want you getting lost, it is very dangerous here. You are too young to be on your own. Got that?"

"Yes, Mom. I promise I will stay with you the whole time, you don't have to tell me again."

We walked to the entrance to get our tickets checked and found our seats. I couldn't contain how excited I was. "Mom, how much longer until it starts?"

"Probably a little more than 10 minutes."

Yes! I was so close to seeing them perform. This was the best moment of my life. I would remember this forever.

"Mom.."

"Yeah Moonbin?"

"I want to be in a group like them when I am older."

"That's not going to happen honey."

"Why not? I really want to!"

"You'll understand when you're a bit older honey, you will know how unrealistic it is."

"How what?"

"Nevermind, it just won't happen."

~~~~

"That's the day I became determined to join a group."

"That is why I am here today with you guys."

I looked around at the other 5 members, today was our first day as a group.

"Your story is way more interesting than mine." said MJ.

 


End file.
